Those Feminine Days
by Cinzer
Summary: After an accident caused by Marik, Malik finds himself trapped in a womans body and Bakura is the only one who can help him before his sister returns home from Egypt.THIEFSHIPPING!warning:genderbending and yaoi.
1. Toaster

**Author's note:This is my first fanfic(that I didn't give up on halfway through) and it's Yugioh genderbending with Thiefshipping!!!(audience:O_o) What are you staring at!?(sends them an death glare) anyways, I'm gonna use the japanese names so if you don't know, Isis is Ishizu and Rishid is Odeon.**

**Let's get on with the fanfic, shall we!?(audience:sarcastic clap) SHUT UP!!!**

**disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh, would I be writing fanfics about it? Don't think so.**

* * *

"Man, it's cold outside!" Malik said as he shook the snow out from his platinum blonde hair. Marik muttered in agreement as hung up his coat on the hanger. "Isis, turn on the heater! It's effing freezing in here!" Malik shouted as he rubbed his hands together in a failed attempt to regain some heat in his frozen fingers.

"Isis?" He got no answer. Malik frowned and walked into the kitchen. No sight of hias sister there but there was a note that stuck to the refrigerator with a magnet. Malik took it and read;

**_Dear Malik (and Marik)_**

**_I got a sudden call from Rishid and had to leave to go to Egypt. Be back in three days._**

**_-Isis_**

**_P.S. Don't set our house on fire again, Marik!_**

"When will that woman understand it was an accident!?" Marik, who had been reading over Malik's shoulder, exclaimed. Malik smirked. "the first time maybe." Marik gave him a death glare before sighing in defeat as he walked out into the living room. He threw himself on couch and closed his eyes. Malik gave out a small chuckle and went to sit down beside his yami. He picked up the remote before slumping down at the yami's feet. After switching through every channel without finding anything worth to watch he groaned and threw the remote back on the table. A low grumbling noise made itself heard and Marik sat up, rubbing his belly with his hand as he looked at Malik with a pleading look.

"Malik, I'm hungry." He said as he tugged on his hikari's sleeve.

"Then go and make a sandwich or something." Malik replied without much interest while his eyes were glued to the tv. Marik frowned.

"But you said I'm not allowed to touch the toaster since the fourth time I made it explode." "Maybe I did…" Malik said absentminded, still not paying attention to Marik. Marik's left eyebrow twitched a little and he tugged harder on Malik's clothes. Said hikari shifted a little but said nothing. Now Marik got annoyed. He grabbed a handful of his hikari's blonde hair and yanked it hard. Malik yelped and turned his head to Marik.

"What was that for!?" Marik pouted and pointed at his belly who gave a loud growl in response. Malik sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Tell you what; you can use the toaster just this time. I mean, it's virtually impossible to blow something up twelve times in a row." Marik's eyes lit up and he bounced out to the kitchen. Malik sighed and sank back down in the couch. It was a grave mistake to let his yami take even one step into the kitchen without anyone watching him but he was too tired to care at the moment, besides, how bad could it get? Malik had no idea of just how horrible things were going to go in a very near future.

Marik opened the refrigerator to take out all the necessary ingredients and by necessary ingredients it means anything that's sugar. Marik had become addicted to sugar only a couple of months ago but that didn't stop him from craving at least three kilos of sugar everyday (heaven knows why he never had any cavities). Now, a psychotic yami on a sugar high doesn't sound very good but Malik had learned that that was much better than a sugar deprived Marik. The bus full of people that mysteriously disappeared last month could surely agree with that. After placing the bread, chocolate, butter, sugar, jam, jelly and cheese (He at least has some sane things on his sandwiches) on the counter he turned to the oh, so unfortunate toaster, which soon would meet it's fate. Marik put the two slices of bread in toaster like he had seen Isis and Malik do so many times and pressed down the button.

'_Maybe it should be a little bit hotter and it'll get done faster.' _Marik thought and turned the heat to its highest level and then sat down at the table to wait, tapping his fingers against the table's surface. Marik was too busy thinking about how hungry he was to notice the black smoke emanating from the toaster. He sure as hell noticed when the toaster exploded, sending sparks all over the kitchen.

Out in the living room, Malik groaned. _'I'm such an idiot!' _He thought and picked himself up from the couch and walked out to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Marik was panicking. He hadn't learned how to use the fire-extinguisher so he was running around in the kitchen trying to think of ways to put out the fire. Naturally he choose the worst way.

"I got it!" he exclaimed. He steadied himself and shut his eyes in concentration. Soon the all too familiar feeling of shadow magic filled the room. Marik opened his eyes and sneered evilly at the burning toaster on the counter.

"You have defied me for the last time. Now be gone to the shadow realm were no toaster is spared!" He laughed like a madman (which he is) and collected all the shadow magic in his hand and then flung it towards the victim. Darkness and flames completely engulfed the toaster and Marik grinned in victory. "Now die!" he shouted as an unseen wind blew the windows open and raged through the kitchen. Marik laughed again as the shadows crept around his feet.

"See that!? No one can defeat the awesome Marik!" he shouted but suddenly he flinched. Something was wrong! Marik's eyes travelled from the floor to the ceiling, trying to detect any kind of potential danger. The air was filled with shadow magic but nothing that could mean any harm to the yami seeing he was the one controlling it. So what was it that made his skin crawl with suspicion?

'_What the hell is happening!?'_ Marik closed his eyes, now concentrating on his shadow magic. He felt the power bend under his control and soon found a disturbance that rubbed it. The power in the magic began to raise against his will and he gritted his teeth in frustration. _'Why can't I stop it!?' _Marik was now a little scared of losing all control.

"Marik! Did the toaster blow up again!?" Marik panicked when he heard his hikari's footsteps in the hallway.

"Don't come in here, Malik!" he shouted. "What are you…**AAAHH!!!**" Malik had barely taken one step into the kitchen when a blow of shadow magic hit him with full force making him scream out in pain. He felt as if he was struck by lightning, shocks of electricity painfully running through his every vein. Malik screamed again and fell to the floor while Marik stared in shock at the scene. Malik twitched a little and stopped moving. Marik swallowed and ran to his unmoving hikari's side.

"Malik! Malik, are you okay!?" He asked as he rubbed Malik's back. The shadow magic that still lingered in the room faded away leaving the two Egyptians on the kitchen floor. Marik desperately shook the lifeless body beneath him.

"Malik, wake up damn it!" He shouted. A wave of relief washed through him when he heard a soft groan from the hikari.

"Oh thank Ra, you're oka…" Marik began as he helped Malik to sit up but his mouth fell open when he got a better look at the blonde in his arms.

Malik's face was rounder, his lips fuller and his lashes were longer. The purple shirt was way too large as it almost slipped off his left shoulder and the curves of a female chest was visible. Marik's breath got caught in his throat and he paled to a ghostly kind of white (however that was possible seeing he's tan) as he stared at the female form of his hikari. Malik's eyes fluttered open.

"Ma-Marik… what happened…!" he started but gasped as his eyes went wide when he heard the sound that came out from his mouth. The voice was way too high to be his own, it sounded almost…feminine. He swallowed, hoping what he heard was just an imagination. He tried to speak again but the same high-pitched left his throat and he paled to the same ghostly-white that currently covered his yami's face. He grabbed Marik by the collar of his shirt and stared him right in the eye, horror spread all over his face.

"What the hell did you do!?" He screamed in his new voice so loud that it almost made Marik's ears bleed. "Look…Look down." Marik stuttered as he pointed with a shaky hand at Malik. Malik looked down.

A woman's scream echoed through the night in Domino city.

* * *

**So what did you think of that? I'm sorry if there are some errors, My english really ain't that good. Guess who will come in in the next chappie?(audience:Get on with it damn it!) Our favourite thief Bakura of course(If I don't give up on this story but I don't think I will)**

**Review and you'll get a cookie^^**


	2. Oh hell no

**Omg, I can't believe someone actually reviewed! Thank you!(hands out cookies to all reviewers) This chapter is rather short but you'll have to live with that(I'm too lazy to write anymore)**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh!**

* * *

Bakura shot up from his lying position on the couch. Ryou, who sat in the armchair reading a book, looked up at the yami worriedly.

"What happened Bakura? Did you have a bad dream?" He asked as he watched the thief look around the apartment they shared as if he were expecting something to jump out from a closet and attack him.

"No… I just got a very bad feeling…" Bakura said and laid back down to resume his nap. He was just beginning to drift of into sleep when a loud banging on the front door shook him out from his light slumber. Both Ryou and Bakura looked in the direction of the hallway.

"Who could it be at this time?" Ryou said and glanced at the clock he wore around his wrist. But he laid down his book and stood up to answer the door.

"If it is another one of those knocking salesmen persons, can I kill him?" Bakura growled as he sat up.

"No you may not. It ended bad enough the first time." Ryou glared at Bakura who threw his arms up in the air.

"He was still **BREATHING, **damn it!"

"He still was sent to a hospital for several injuries, not mention that he's probably still needs therapy!" Ryou replied before making his way out from the room to answer the door that probably would break if the frantic knocking continued any further. Bakura rolled his eyes and sat up in the couch. He heard the door open and instantly heard Marik's loud voice screaming something completely impossible to understand. Bakura groaned. A sugar-high Marik was not something he wanted to deal with right now. He heard Ryou's muffled gasp out in the hallway and more of the blonde yami's

screaming. Next thing he knew, Marik stood over him with a rather panicked expression on his face. He began shouting at Bakura, who sat there trying to make any kind of sense of what his friend was screaming about.

"Marik, _**Shut up!**_" Marik shut up immediately. Bakura sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Now what the hell is the problem!?" He asked, somehow remaining calm despite the fact that Marik looked ready to burst out into tears, which looked extremely creepy.

"Malik… Malik…!" Marik began but suddenly jumped up and ran out in the hallway. Bakura stared after him.

"_what the hell was that about?" _He thought. Marik came rushing back into the living room, carrying something covered by a large jacket. Bakura stood up as Marik shoved whatever it was he was holding right up his face. The first Bakura saw was long, platinum-blonde hair. Then he saw the face of a young girl making him think _"why the hell did Marik bring a girl here?" _butwhen he saw the two purple and tear-filled eyes staring up at him and his own eyes widened. Those were with no doubt Malik's eyes. Only two people in the world had those bright amethyst-coloured eyes, one being his fellow yami's and the other one his hikari, and since Marik stood in front of him, the girl in his arms had to be…

Bakura swallowed. "Malik… You're a girl." "No shit, Sherlock!" Well that confirmed it. Bakura groaned and smacked his forehead.

The next following days would be real hell for the white-haired yami.

* * *

**Review and you'll get cake:D**


	3. Watch it, Girlie!

**Thank you, reviewers!(hands out pieces of cake) To make up for the last chapter, this chapter is slightly longer :D This is were everything starts getting interesting. You see(audience:COME ON!!!) okay okay jeez!**

**Disclaimer:As far as I know I don't own yugioh**

* * *

Ryou sighed as he waited for the tea water to boil. From what he could hear of the muffled voices out in the living room they were discussing Malik's... hmm, condition.

Ryou groaned and rubbed his temples. He could feel the headache growing in his skull. He was still rather shocked at the fact that his best friend was now a member of the opposite sex.

Ryou thought back on the evening. When he had opened the door he was almost tackled to the ground by a hysteric Marik, who was screaming something about "accident" and "woman" and also "what am I going to do!"

At first, it didn't make any sense to the white-haired boy but when he saw his fellow hikari standing in the doorway, wearing way to large clothes and a jacket pulled over his head, two and two were put together and Ryou gasped. He had quickly rushed over to Malik who started crying and told him what had happened while Marik ran out to the living room and started screaming at Bakura. He soon came running back, picked up Malik and ran back to Bakura. Malik's shout of "No shit, Sherlock!" was soon heard.

Ryou mumbled something under his breath as he heard the whistling noise, indicating that the tea was ready. He picked out two cups from the cupboard, one for him and one for Malik. The yami's didn't drink tea. Marik might have if there were more sugar than tea in the cup. Ryou shook his head at the thought as poured some tea into the cups, two spoonfuls of honey following. He picked up one of the cups and sipped a little of the hot drink. He smiled as the taste of honey filled his mouth and decided that the tea was good to go. He took the other cup and walked out to the others.

* * *

"So you're saying, that you set fire to the toaster… again." Marik glared at Bakura who sat in the armchair with a 'why-am-I-not-surprised' look on his face. "And then you tried to put out the flames with shadow magic, correct?" Marik nodded. "Suddenly you felt your control falter just as Malik walked into the kitchen. Malik was hit by a powerful spell and passed out. When he woke up he was female?" Both Egyptians nodded. Bakura groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Ryou came in with two cups of steaming hot tea. He handed one to Malik who accepted gratefully and sat down beside him…her on the couch.

"First off I have to ask you, Malik, what the hell were you thinking letting Marik use the kitchen alone?!" Bakura said. Malik suddenly found her lap very interesting.

"I…I didn't think… I thought it would go okay this time."

"You thought that when he set fire to the microwave the third time too." Malik bowed her head slightly ashamed and Marik scowled at the 'third-time' comment.

"Anyway, do you think you can turn me back to normal?" Malik asked and looked pleadingly at Bakura.

"You didn't try to turn him back before you came here?" Bakura asked Marik who glared at him.

"Of course I tried! But it didn't work!" He exclaimed. Bakura's eyes furrowed a little.

"Stand up, Malik." Malik did as she was told. Bakura also stood up and strolled over to her so he was standing right in front of her. He was amused by the fact that he was now much taller than the blonde.

"What are you smirking about?" Malik growled. Bakura grinned.

"Nothing…shorty." Malik tried to punch him in the face but Bakura caught her hand and held it down. "Careful with that or I won't help you turn back." He hissed. Malik glared at him but relaxed her arm a little. Bakura released her hand.

"That's a good girl." This time he didn't have a chance to stop Malik's fist from connecting with his jaw. Ryou and Marik winced.

"He deserved that." Ryou mumbled under his breath and Marik agreed. Bakura rubbed his jaw and glared at Malik who glared straight back. He would have quite a beautiful bruise on his jaw the next morning.

"Bitch." He growled but Malik merely responded with "You started it". _'This female version is way too cocky for my liking.' _Bakura thought.

"Shall we get this over with?" He asked and Malik nodded. Ryou and Marik sat up straight and watched their other halves make their way to the centre of the living room. Bakura closed his eyes and summoned his shadow magic. The air trembled with tension as the shadows crept towards the two participants. Malik felt herself getting nervous as the whole room got darker. Bakura opened his eyes. He placed one hand on Malik's shoulder and the other one on her forehead. He slowly began to chant a spell in ancient Egyptian and Malik felt warmth spreading in her body from his hands. Bakura's eyes suddenly narrowed. He kept on chanting as the shadows climbed up their legs. Malik could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she stared right into Bakura's dark mahogany eyes.

Suddenly a bright flash of light sparked between them. Bakura was flung back right into the opposite wall while Malik stood and watched with wide eyes. Marik and Ryou jumped up from their place on the couch and ran over to Bakura who lay on the floor; gasping for air.

"Bakura! Are you okay!?" Ryou shouted while Marik helped Bakura into a sitting position. Malik came back to reality and ran over to their side. Bakura looked up at her.

"Whatever spell caused you to turn female, it was a strong one." He said with a strained voice.

"Don't talk Bakura." Marik said and turned to Ryou. "I'll move him to the couch so he will be a little more comfortable." Bakura uttered a small protest when Marik picked him up bridal-style but soon realized that the blonde yami wouldn't let him walk on his own so he let himself be carried to the couch. Ryou looked at him worriedly.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked unsure.

"Give me some water." Bakura mumbled. Ryou nodded and walked out to the kitchen. Malik sat down in the armchair.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. Bakura looked at her surprised.

"It's not your fault. If it's someone's fault it is that lunatic yami of yours." He said and jabbed a thumb in Marik's direction who instantly barked back. Malik watched dumbfounded as the two yami's suddenly began to argue about something completely random.

'_Their moods can change really quickly.' _She thought as Ryou came back with Bakura's water.

"What are they fighting about now?" He asked with a sigh.

"I have no idea." Malik replied. They eventually got the yami's to calm down and Bakura got his water.

"So you really don't have any clue what kind of spell it was?" Bakura asked after a while and Marik shrugged.

"No idea." Bakura scowled at the answer.

"We need to find a way to turn him back soon." "Yeah…" Ryou looked from one to the other and back again.

"Maybe we should ask Yami. He might know something." He almost regretted saying it when he saw the evil look Bakura sent his way.

"Hell no! I'm not going to ask the pharaoh for help! That goes against everything I stand for!"

"Which is…?" Ryou crossed his arms.

"…I forgot." Marik smacked his forehead and Ryou and Malik shook their heads. "Anyway we're **not **going to call the pharaoh for help." Bakura finished solemnly.

"But what if he knows something? And if he don't he can help us fix this problem! No offence Malik" Ryou added.

"Don't worry about it." Malik replied and waved him off with her hand.

"Malik can continue being a girl for all I care; we're not going to call the pharaoh." Bakura said stubbornly. Ryou bowed his head so his eyes were hidden by his snow-white bangs.

"As you wish…" He said and turned to leave. "…But if you don't do it, I can assure you, no more raw meat for you in this house." Bakura's eyes widened.

"Y-you're bluffing!!" He stuttered.

"I am not." Ryou's voice was calm and cold as ice. Malik and Marik had never seen Bakura look so devastated.

"…Fine!" Bakura shouted and stomped over to the phone. Ryou smiled a cheery smile.

"Thank you yami!" He said sweetly. Malik and Marik stared at him.

"That works?" Malik asked.

"Better than you think." Ryou grinned. Bakura picked up the phone and dialled the number to the Kame game shop. He tapped his foot against the wooden floor as he waited. Finally, someone picked up.

"_Hello. Mutou residence, Yugi speaking."_

"Put the pharaoh on the line."

"_Hello to you too, Bakura."_ Yugi said sarcastically.

"Do as I say, shrimp." Bakura growled.

"_Yeah, yeah hold on a sec."_ Bakura heard muffled voices in the background.

"_What do you want, Bakura?"_ Bakura smirked at the evident annoyance in Yami's voice.

"Aren't I allowed to call my dear nemesis for a chat?" He asked with false politeness.

"_Get to the point thief, or I'm going to hang up."_

"Aww someone is cranky today."

"_Bakura…" _Yami's voice dripped with poison. Bakura decided that it was not such an good idea to goat him further if they needed his help.

"Okay, I'll stop, chill." He said so Yami wouldn't hang up on him. "There has been an accident involving shadow magic." Yami instantly went from annoyed to serious.

"_What happened?" _Marik and the hikari's waited for what Bakura was going to say next.

"Malik is a girl." It got quiet on the other end, almost deadly quiet.

"…"

"…"

"…_pfft!"_ Bakura stared shocked at the phone. He hadn't expected the pharaoh to chuckle… no, scratch that, he outright **LAUGHED **his ass off!

"**IT'S NOT FUNNY, YOU ROYAL, POMPOUS, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING ASSHOLE!"** Malik, who had dashed for the phone upon hearing laughter, screamed, loud enough to make Yami's ears bleed.

"_HahaI'm sorry hahaM-Malik!" _Yami said between chuckles. Malik growled but Bakura snatched away the phone before she could say anything more.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"_Yeah I'm done." _Yami said when he finally stopped laughing. Bakura told the whole story and they decided that Malik would come over the following day. Bakura hung up the phone and turned to the others.

"You know what? I could really use a drink right now."

* * *

**And there you have it! I really have to get better at insults-.-; What will happen next I wonder? Wait a minute, no I don't I know what's going to happen MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Review and you'll strawberries dipped in chocolate;P**


	4. Scary sister and new clothes?

**I'm Back(dramatic music in the background) I wanted to update so here it is^^ And also(hands out chocolate-dipped strawberries)**

**In this chapter there will be many bad descriptions so you'll probably have to use you imagination for som parts but that's ok right?**

**Anyway, enjoy damdamDAM!!(dramatic music in the background)**

**disclaimer: If I owned yugioh all yami's would walk around in ponytails at least once**

* * *

"By the way Malik, don't you have any… more fitting clothes?" Ryou suddenly asked. The two hikaris was currently sitting by the dinner table while their dark halves were out in the living room. Malik looked up at him with a blank expression and the white-haired boy felt his cheeks heat up a little.

"If you haven't noticed, Ryou, I've shrunk about four inches so of course I have no clothes that fit!" Ryou's face was deep red in embarrassment as he stared down in his second cup of tea. Malik chuckled a little.

'_But Ryou is right,' _she thought and pulled up her purple shirt that was slowly slipping down her shoulder._ 'I'm going to need some other clothes unless I want to run around naked in the middle of December.'_

"I guess I'll have to go shopping if this spell doesn't wear out in the next two days." She said thoughtfully. Ryou looked up from his tea.

"Can't Isis borrow you some clothes? I'm sure she won't mind."

"OH FUCK!" Malik screamed as she stood up fast, knocking over the chair in the process. Ryou jumped a little at her sudden outburst and stared at her with wide eyes. Marik peeked into the kitchen.

"What happened, hikari?" Malik looked up, horror written all over her face.

"ISIS! Oh rah, what will she say!? She'll be back in a few days! SHE'LL **KILL **US!!!" Marik paled and his eyes widened. Bakura, who came to see what all the screaming was about, looked from one Egyptian to the other and then to Ryou, silently demanding an explanation. Ryou shook his head and shrugged.

Marik fell to his knees and clutched his hands with his hands as he muttered;"We'resodeadwe'resodeadwe'resoDEAD!"

"Umm, care to share what the fuck is going on?" Bakura asked.

Malik turned to the white-haired thief.

"If my sister comes home and sees me like this, she'll skin us alive!" Bakura raised one elegant eyebrow and Ryou's eyes widened.

"Come on Malik, I'm sure Isis would never…" Ryou began but was silenced by the look of pure fear the blondes gave him.

"You say that, you don't know my sister." Malik shuddered. Marik latched himself onto Malik's leg.

"Hikariiii! I don't want the Dragon Lady to kill meeeeeeee!" Bakura raised his eyebrows at the nickname.

"Okay will you two shut up!?" Both Egyptians quickly snapped their mouths shut. "From what I get from your nonsense screaming, the priestess is not home?" Malik nodded.

"She went to Egypt this afternoon."

"And when will she com back?"

"Approximately in four days." Bakura nodded.

"Ok so that means we have enough time to break this spell before she comes home."

"I guess…" Malik trailed and went to sit down by the table again. "Oh, and Marik?" The yami stood up. "Can you do me a favour?"

* * *

"You can use the bathroom to change." Ryou smiled concernedly at Malik who forced a small smile back. Malik had asked Marik to go back to their house and get some of Isis's clothes. Bakura had laughed at the thought of Malik in _actual _female clothing.

Malik looked at the bag in her hand and sighed as she made her way into bathroom. She shut the door and placed the bag of clothes on the toilet seat. She tried not to look at her reflection in the mirror on the wall.

She began to pluck out the clothes and laid them onto the floor. She groaned when she saw the Marik even brought underwear.

'_I'm just going to leave those.' _She thought and dropped the panties back into the bag. Malik swallowed as he began to strip out of his own clothes. This time she couldn't help but to lock at herself in the mirror. To her surprise she didn't feel as disturbed as she thought she would be, just a little uncomfortable as she took in every detail of her new body. Her arms were thinner and her neck was longer. Her hips curved out from her small waist and her breasts bulged out above her stomach. She curiously poked one of them with her finger and shook her head.

'_I'll never get used to these.'_ She thought and picked up a pair of blue jeans. She slipped them on and frowned a little when she noticed that the legs were too long.

'_I guess I'll have to go shopping anyhow.' _She thought and slipped on the rest of the clothes and walked out to the living room. The (currently) three males looked up.

Along with the blue jeans, Malik was wearing a green turtle-neck shirt with arms that reached over her hands. Ryou smiled a little as he said:

"I know you probably don't want me to say it but you look good in those clothes." Malik stuck out her tongue at him and then turned to the other two.

"Well, what do you think?" Bakura grinned mischievously.

"Are you wearing the bra?" Malik blushed beet red and mumbled something under her breath. Both yamis smirked widely.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Bakura said smirking while Marik chuckled. Malik swallowed and looked down.

"It was too small." Bakura and Marik howled with laughter. Even Ryou chuckled a little. Malik wanted to die from embarrassment.

"Y-you actually _tried _it!?" Bakura shouted between laughs. Malik growled and sat down beside Ryou on the couch. When the laughter died down a little, Marik and Bakura decided to play a game of duel monster (not a shadow duel) and Ryou picked up his forgotten book. Malik watched the yamis duel when a sudden thought crossed her mind.

"Shit, we have school tomorrow." Ryou looked up from his book and realized that Malik was right. Marik and Bakura paused their duel to look up at the two hikaris.

"Can you call in sick?" Ryou asked

"No, I already have enough absence as it is." Malik sighed.

"Then what should we do?" Ryou asked troubled. Three heads turned to look at Marik who frowned.

"What?" The three smirked and Marik started to feel nervous.

"Ooh, Marik?" Malik said and crept over to her yami who looked at her like she was a tiger and he was the unfortunate prey. "Can you please go to school in my place?" Marik's eyes widened.

"Hell no!" Malik put on her best puppy eyes.

"Pleeeeaaaaase?" Marik's eye twitched a little but soon nodded in defeat. Malik squealed in delight and threw her arms around Marik who pouted cutely.

"But I cannot guarantee your so called teachers safety."

* * *

**So hows that? This was written a little fast since I'm itching to write the next chapter^^ It will be extremly good because it's now som thiefshipping action will take place!:D (everyone:woot!)**

**Review and you'll get pizza:)**


	5. XL chapter with lots of shopping!:D

***looks out from behind the corner* Okay, the coast is clear-AH!*dodge flying daggers* HEY WATCH IT!  
I'm sorry for not updating earlier but I got hit by a major writer's block that lasted... like 2 months?^^; But here I am again live and kicking!(audience:*groans*) Is there any way to please you guys?**

**Anyway, Thanks so damn much for the reviews on the last chapter! Man, I had no idea everyone liked pizza so much;) So here you go*hands out pizza to all reviewers* And since you've been waiting so long for this chapter, it's an extra large one(YAY) this is twice the size any other chapter I've written for this fanic*does a little victory dance*SO ENJOY!!!!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, if I did then series would have been canceled waaaay** **back.**

* * *

A loud scream was heard in the neighbourhood where our favourite tomb keeper family's house resides. "Ow, Malik! You're pulling my hair out!" Malik growled and reached for the hairbrush. For the past hour she had been trying to get her yami's wild hair under control.  
So far, little success.  
She had used up the third bottle of hairgel but the blonde mass of hair still stood up in various places and pissed her off to no end.

Marik wasn't really happy either. He swore in pain every time Malik ran the brush through his sticky hair and screamed how he would soon be bald if she didn't stop.

"Quit being such a baby!" Malik shouted back as she swept the brush through a bit more forcefully than she had to, making Marik hiss in pain. "This is your own fault for turning me into a girl," she added, going a little gentler with the brush. Marik muttered something under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The doorbell rang and Malik sighed as she put the brush down on the sink. She shot a glance at her yami who touched his hair with slight disgust. "Mess it up and I'll kill you," she warned before walking out of the bathroom to open the door for her albino friends.

Ryou, who was wearing a coat over the dark blue school uniform used at Domino high while Bakura wore his usual striped t-shirt and black trench coat, smiled uneasily at her. "Is Marik ready to go yet?" Malik opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a frustrated roar from the bathroom. Malik sighed while Bakura smirked amused.

"I think that's a no," the thief said smugly, earning himself a glare from Malik who stepped aside so they could get inside.

"Just wait here for a minute," the blonde hikari said before turning on her heels and sprinting back to the bathroom to help her yami who stood, with brush in hand, in front of the mirror, cursing the hair that stood up on some places on his head.

"This hairgel-stuff isn't working!" he whined as Malik snatched the brush away from his hand before attacking his hair with it.

Malik gritted her teeth and gripped hard on the handle of the brush, sweeping it through Marik's thick hair, with a bit more force than necessary, making the defenceless yami yelp out in pain. Marik tried to shrug away from the brush but Malik held his head firmly in place with her other hand, allowing no escape.

"Damn it, how does your hair stand up anyway?!" Malik exclaimed. Marik turned his head to look at her. "It's simple, my hair defies gravity."

Malik stopped her movement and blinked at him. Marik looked back, face grave serious.

"Oookay…" Malik hesitantly began to move the brush again. Twenty quiet seconds passed.

"So…" Malik began, "does Yami's hair also…?"

"Yeah, it does,"

Malik blinked. "What about Yugi's?"

"Nah, he uses tons of hairspray," Marik replied. Malik's mouth formed into a little 'o' shape as she made a mental note to ask her shorter friend about the hairspray thing later. She finished what she was doing and took a step back to look at the result. She sighed at her yami's pathetically flattened hair. _'That'll have to do for now,'_ she thought and walked out of the bathroom. Marik followed her, pouting sourly.

Ryou and Bakura could barely keep from laughing when they saw Marik's new look.

Actually, scratch that. Bakura outright laughed his ass off and Ryou tried **(read;****tried)** to muffle his own giggles with his hand.

"You look fucking ridiculous!!!" Bakura shouted between laughs and Marik growled. Like Ryou, he was wearing the dark blue school uniform, nothing looking out of place there. But his hair was a different story.

It lay down for most part but several strands stood up, making him look like an alien with small antennas on his head. Two particular "antennas" stood up in a way that made them, if you looked in just the right angle, look like small devil horns on Marik's skull.

"W-well, to everyone else it will look like you have an extremely bad hairday," Ryou chuckled. Malik couldn't help but to giggle herself at Marik who fumed. "Okay, will all of you just shut the hell up!?" the laughter slowly died down except for maybe Bakura's, who still chuckled silently.

"Okay, listen up," Malik said, "This is what'll happen today; Marik will follow Ryou to school and pretend to be me, which means no setting fire to anything Marik!" Marik grinned sheepishly. "Bakura and I will go to the game shop at 1pm and see if Yami could help fix this," She gestured to her body, "We'll meet there after school is finished, okay?" Ryou nodded while Marik clicked his tongue, confirming they had understood. Malik smiled. "Good."

Ryou threw a glance at his watch and gasped. "We must hurry so we won't be late!" He exclaimed and grabbed Marik by the arm and proceeded to drag the unwilling Egyptian with him out of the door.

"Wait Ryou," Marik snatched his arm back and walked up to Bakura and grabbed the surprised yami by the hem of his shirt and brought their faces close. "You," Marik growled as he glared Bakura straight in the eye, "do anything to my hikari and I'll have your head on a plate, got it?" Bakura blinked but then smirked.

"Scared that I might knock her up?" "BAKURA!" Ryou shouted in horror while Malik paled considerably.

"Part of it, yes." "MARIK!" This time it was Malik who shouted in disbelief.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "C'mon, we're obliviously kidding," he said reassuringly.

"I wasn't," Marik said in a dangerously low voice, making Bakura raise an eyebrow.

"C'mon Marik, you know I wouldn't do that," Marik gave him a distrusting look, letting go of his shirt, "you'll never know," the tanned yami said before storming out of the house, leaving three slightly freaked out persons behind.

"…I guess I'll have to hurry to catch up with him," Ryou said slowly.

"Take his jacket with you," Malik aid and handed him the jacket Marik forgot. "Also take this," she hurried out to the kitchen and came back with a bag of lollipops,"If he gets too out of control, give him one and he'll calm down… somewhat."

Ryou took the bag and ran out, trying to catch up with Marik. Malik sighed as they disappeared around the corner.

"This will not end well," she muttered and closed the door while Bakura chuckled, "probably not."

Bakura followed Malik in to the kitchen and arched an eyebrow at the burned out toaster in the corner. "Would you like some coffee?" Malik asked as she rummaged through a cupboard. Bakura shook his head in distaste, "No thanks," he didn't like coffee. In Bakura's opinion, coffee tasted like poison you use to get rid of rats or something like that.

Malik shrugged as she took out a cup from the cupboard, "Suit yourself."

Bakura sat down by the table and watched Malik prepare her coffee. His eyes moved up and down her appearance, taking in details he had missed the previous night.

She was much shorter as a girl, he had confirmed that himself (and gotten a punch in the face for it), but the too long jeans she wore made her look even shorter. _'Isis must be at least a head taller,'_ he mused as his eyes wandered up to the purple shirt with rolled up sleeves.

Bakura's eyes narrowed as his sight fell on the blonde hair that cascaded down her back. _'The colour is different…' _Truly, Malik's normally platinum blonde hair had turned darker. It was more of a soft golden blonde colour now. Bakura absently wondered how it would feel to run his fingers through those golden locks…

"Hey Bakura? Earth to Bakura! Are you in there?" Bakura snapped back to reality. "What?" Malik raised on eyebrow.

"You were spacing out. What were you thinking about?" Bakura blinked then remembered exactly what he had been thinking about, "NO!" He shot up from his seat, almost knocking the chair over and almost made Malik drop her coffee in surprise, _'I did __**not**__ think that!" _Bakura could feel the heat rise to his face.

"Jeez, take it easy! I was just asking," Malik muttered and sipped some coffee as Bakura, embarrassed, sat down again.

"So…" Bakura said after a long pause,"we don't have to be at the pharaoh's until two ó clock. What do you suggest we do in the spare time?" Malik emptied her coffee and put the cup in the sink before turning to her former partner in crime.

"We're going to the mall. We don't know how long I'll be like this so I want some clothes that actually fit me," Bakura's face grew more and more horrified with every word.

"Y-you mean we're…" He stuttered and Malik smirked inwardly.

"Yes Bakura. We're going on a little shopping trip."

* * *

The first thing Yugi Muto noticed when he walked into the classroom this particular morning was the pissed of Egyptian in the backrow with messed up hair, legs on the desk and a lollipop sticking out from the corner of his mouth. It took one second for the short hikari to put two and two together and groan as he facepalmed himself. Ryou looked up from his desk and waved at him, smiling tiredly. Yugi walked over to where he sat and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Has Malik gone insane?" He asked bluntly and Ryou chuckled.

"Maybe, it seemed like a good idea at the time," he replied and shot a look at Marik over his shoulder. The yami looked extremely displeased with the current situation and glared right back at him. Ryou looked back to Yugi who blinked.

"What have they done to his hair?" Yugi asked only to be answered with a loud snarl from Marik. Ryou giggled.

"I don't know exactly, but he's not too happy about it," Yugi chuckled and straightened up. "Judging by the lollipop in his mouth Malik assumed he would be," he grabbed a chair and sat down by Ryou's desk, "by the way how is he?" Ryou blinked, "Who? Marik?" "No, Malik," Yugi said looking really concerned. "Is he okay considering he's been turned into a girl and all…?"

Ryou frowned. "I don't know really. At first she was hysteric but then she seemed to calm down a little and this morning she didn't seem all that troubled by it."

Yugi leaned back in his chair, "really?" he said thoughtfully.

"What does he look like?" Yugi asked. Ryou lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

"She is… very cute," he mumbled quietly, feeling his cheeks heat up as a wide grin grew on Yugi's face.

"Looks like someone has a crush~" Yugi said in a sing-song voice, laughing at how Ryou resembled a tomato with white hair.

"I-I do not! Besides, you'll think the same when you see her!" Ryou shouted as he blushed furiously.

"See who?" Both hikaris jumped in their seats and looked up at the rest of the gang consisting of Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda and Otogi. Honda grinned. "Sounds to me that little Ryou have gotten himself a girlfriend." Ryou's blush intensified as he spluttered, "N-no you're wrong! I-I don't have a-"he was cut off by Jonouchi throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"Aww, c'mon who is she? Is she hot?" The blonde asked excitedly. Ryou helplessly looked at Yugi for help but the hikari just seemed to find the whole thing very amusing to say the least.

"Is it someone we know? Where did you meet her? How long have you been together? Have you done _it_ yet (that was Honda)? Does she have a sister (that was Otogi)? Where does she live? Is it far away?" Ryou was bombarded with questions as he tried to get a chance to explain that he didn't have a girlfriend. A loud snarl from somewhere behind them made them look up.

Otogi blinked and whispered to Ryou; "What's wrong with Malik? It looks like he has mistaken the mixer for the hairdryer," Ryou chuckled nervously and then sighed. _'This will be a long day.'_

* * *

"I hate you, you know that?" The white-haired yami muttered sourly as Malik dragged him to a random clothing store. How she had even managed to take him to the mall in the first place was a complete mystery to Bakura. All she had done was looking at him with those big, round, _gorgeous _lavender eyes and in the next moment he was walking down the street with the blonde source of trouble who was grinning victoriously.

"Don't be like that Bakura," Malik said innocently, "We're just going to grab some clothes and then we'll leave." Bakura grumbled silently but followed her into the store.

Malik automatically walked towards the men's wear department but then caught herself. _'That's right, I forgot,'_ she sighed and turned back to the women's department. Bakura followed her, looking slightly like a lost puppy between all the colourful garments.

Malik started looking through a rack with jeans, nothing really catching her interest.

"You can look over there and see if you can find a t-shirt or something," she said to Bakura as she motioned for another rack a bit away. Bakura muttered some curses under his breath but did as he was told. Malik giggled softly and moved to another rack. She looked through the clothes but suddenly stopped. Her hand reached out and to touch the black fabric and she marvelled at its softness. She pulled the garment out and stared at it. Bakura came up behind her and looked over her shoulder to see what she had found. He raised an eyebrow.

"A skirt?" He asked disbelieving. Malik jumped and spun around so fast she almost fell backwards. "A-ah Bakura! T-this is not what it… I-I mean it is but…!" She stuttered and tried to hide the black skirt from Bakura's view, "I-I w-was just looking at i-it, n-nothing more!" Bakura crossed his arms over his chest and a smirk played on his lips.

Malik could feel her cheeks heat up with each failed excuse and soon gave up and stared down on her feet, clutching the black skirt in her hands. She knew Bakura was waiting for her to say something and she also knew, even though she was looking down on the floor, that damn bastard was smirking at her, making her blush even more.

"I've always wanted to try one," she whispered at last, so quietly it was almost inaudible.

Bakura burst out into laughter and Malik thought she would die of embarrassment, if she didn't she was sure she would die of overheat from all the blood that rushed to her head.

Bakura's laughter eventually resorted to deep chuckles and Malik bit her lip, waiting for what the white-haired yami would say. But no mean remarks came and Malik dared to look up.

Bakura stood bend over a table, shaking with laughter as he banged with his left hand on the wooden surface. Malik's eye twitched.

"Are you done?" She breathed through clenched teeth. Bakura straightened up, still chuckling, grabbed Malik by the arm and dragged her towards the fitting room, picking up a white t-shirt on the way, and practically threw the blonde inside.

"Try them on," Bakura grinned as he closed the door. Malik had a very pretty 'wtf' look on her face as she stared at the closed door, wondering what the hell just had happened. She looked down on the clothes in her arms and gulped.

She put them down on a chair that stood in the room and started to strip out of her own clothes. She pulled the t-shirt over her head and wondered briefly how Bakura could have picked the right size on a whim but shrugged it off as she reached for the skirt. She was again amazed by its softness as it gently brushed against her legs.

"Are you done?" Bakura asked from the other side of the door.

"J-just give me a minute!" Malik said as she corrected the skirt and pulled up the zipper on the side. She shot herself a brief look in the mirror and smiled nervously. _'At least I don't look bad in it,'_ she thought reassuringly to herself and opened the door slowly.

Bakura was sitting on a chair outside waiting. When the door opened fully and Malik carefully stepped out barefooted his eyes widened and his mouth was left hanging slightly agape.

Malik gulped nervously. "Well? How do I look?" Bakura sat silent for a moment, taking in the whole sight.

"You look… good," he finally said and it was true. The t-shirt and skirt hugged her curves perfectly and the black and white was a nice contrast to her caramel coloured skin. The skirt was neither too short nor too long, ending just above her knees. Malik smiled happily. Bakura suddenly smirked smugly.

"Do you shave your legs?" Malik's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed a few times making her look like a gaping fish before she ran back into the fitting room and slammed the door behind her. Bakura laughed as he heard her swear from the other side of the door. Malik sank down to the floor and buried her hands in her hands, _'fuckfuckfuck!'_ her cheeks burned in embarrassment as she rocked slowly back and forth.

"Hey Malik?" She looked up when she heard Bakura's voice from the outside. "Try these on," another skirt and shirt were thrown over the door and Malik looked at them curiously. "Why?" She asked after a while.

"I want to see how you look in them," Bakura replied impatiently, "c'mon try them on."

Malik blinked and slid out of the other clothes and put on the new ones. This time it was a brown shirt together with a blue jeans skirt. She stepped out of the small room to show Bakura who tilted his head as he looked at her.

"Brown is not my colour," Malik said and inspected herself in the mirror. Bakura nodded thoughtfully.

"I suppose you're right," he said as he looked around. Something green caught his eye and he grinned, tapping Malik on the shoulder to get her to look.

"What do you say about that one?" Malik looked in the direction Bakura was pointing and laughed.

It was a green dress(1) with a short frilly skirt and short sleeves and it looked absolutely horrible!

"That has to be the ugliest thing I've ever seen!" Malik exclaimed. Bakura nodded in agreement and grinned.

"I'll give you 5000(2) yen if you try that on," Malik looked at the dress and then at Bakura.

"Deal. Go and get the frigging dress," Bakura went and got the dress and Malik went in and tried it on. When she got out they both burst out into laughter, earning some funny looks from the other customers and employees.

Malik brushed away a tear from the corner of her eye and grinned. "Let's try some more clothes."

And that they did. For almost an hour, laughing like crazy the whole time. They tried everything Bakura could get his hands on and, as Malik noticed, the thief actually had a pretty good taste for clothes. Well, except when he picked horrible clothes just for the fun of it. All in all the whole thing looked rather funny with Bakura running back and forth between the fitting room and the racks wit clothes and Malik who tried on garment, after garment, after garment… you get the point.

Bakura flopped down in the chair and chuckled. "Okay, that must be the worst one yet," Malik eyed the red dress she was currently wearing.

"You think? I still think the green was worse," she said thoughtfully. Bakura ran a hand through his hair and stood up.

"I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?

"Hmm… An orange soda. Go and get it for me slave," Bakura rolled his eyes and Malik giggled as he walked out of the store.

Malik changed back to her to her own clothes and looked around. Spotting what she was looking for, she sighed and made her way to the women's underwear section. _'No matter how much I don't want to, I have to get a bra. These boobs are killing my back!'_ Malik looked around and her eyes widened. _'Shit, what the hell am I supposed to pick?! There's like a thousand of them!'_ An employee seemed to notice her distress and walked up to her.

"Excuse me, can I help you with anything?" The woman asked with a typical salesman smile on her face. Malik looked at her and smiled uneasily.

"Umm, yeah, I'm looking for a bra," Malik said and scratched the back of her neck. The woman clasped her hands together and exclaimed; "excellent! Tell me, what are your measurements?" Malik looked at her dumbly for a moment.

"I-I'm not sure…"

"Ah, I see," the woman nodded, "come here then so we can take your measures."

They took Malik's measures and the woman scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"Okay, let's see…" she looked around and picked out a bra and gave it to Malik. "This should be the right size and I think black would suit you," the woman said and smiled. "Go and try it on and come back here if you don't like it," Malik mumbled her thanks and walked back to the fitting room. She closed the door behind her and took off her shirt. She took up the bra and after two minutes of silent cursing finally managed to put it on.

Malik inspected her reflection in the mirror. She turned around a few times, looking at herself from every possible angle and grinned. _'I'm actually pretty hot,'_ she thought and chuckled.

"Hey Malik, I got your soda-"Malik froze and slowly turned her head to the left. Bakura stood in the doorway, orange soda in hand and eyes wide as saucers.

"What the fuck!? Get out!" Malik screamed and gave Bakura a well-aimed kick in the face, making the yami fall to the floor with a loud yelp as she quickly slammed the door shut.

"OW! Malik, what the hell!?"

"What the hell yourself! Has nobody taught how to knock!?" Malik screamed back, blushing like there was no tomorrow. Bakura sat up rubbing his aching nose and cursing under his breath.

"Fuck… I think you broke my nose," he muttered and got up only to sit down in the chair instead. He heard Malik mutter a quiet 'sorry' from the other side of the door before rustling with something else. Bakura relaxed and took away his hands, relieved he wasn't bleeding, and picked up the sodas from the floor, opening one and taking a large gulp, trying to keep the image of Malik half-naked out of his mind and not succeeding. Not one bit.

"Okay, I've decided and I want these," Bakura looked up as the door opened and Malik stepped out, wearing a black jeans skirt and lavender coloured top they had tried on earlier. She was also holding a pair of pants, similar to those she usually wore as a guy.

Bakura smirked and nodded. "I thought so, so I got you those," he pointed at a pair of black boots beside him on the floor. Malik's eyes widened as she picked them up.

"You bought these for me?" Bakura grinned and Malik slapped herself mentally, "right. Thief king, I forgot."

Bakura got up. "You shouldn't," he gave her a soda and took another gulp from his own. Malik nodded and opened he bottle, "I'll try to remember it."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they had paid for the clothes (Bakura had protested and offered to just steal them, Malik had simply smacked him in the back of the head(3)) and Malik had decided to use them immediately so they had gone back to the fitting room and while Malik changed, Bakura had stolen a purple jacket to complete the look. Malik had been angry at first but then shrugged and put it on anyway.

They were currently walking around in the mall, Malik more like running and dragging Bakura behind her. A lot of guys sent Malik some interested looks but quickly looked away when Bakura sent them a death glare in return. Malik remained completely oblivious to this.

"What will you do with the clothes when you turn back into a guy?" Bakura asked suddenly asked.

Malik shrugged. "I think I'll ask Anzu if she wants them, we're about the same size," Bakura nodded then thought of something.

"Hey, if you two have the same size why didn't you just borrow some clothes from her?"

" Because one, I don't want anyone I know to know that I've turned into a girl and two, have you seen Anzu's fashion taste?" Malik gagged and shuddered,"too much pink I'll tell you," Bakura raised an eyebrow and was about to ask something more when-

"BAKURA!" the two spun around and saw someone familiar push her way towards them.

"Shit, it's Mai!" Malik hissed and tried to hide behind Bakura.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Bakura said.

"I don't know! Oh gods, she can't see me like this! What do we do?" Malik was starting to panic. Mai was only a couple of meters away from them now. Bakura Thought quickly and ripped a purple poofball hat off a mannequin, that luckily had been placed outside the store for display, and pulled it over Malik's hair, hiding her hair so she wouldn't be recognized right away.

"Bakura!" Mai had caught up to them and smiled. "I thought it was you," Malik let out a breath of relief. Mai hadn't seen her yet.

Bakura glared at Mai. "What do you want woman?" He growled and switched position, hiding Malik from the older woman's view even more. Mai put a hand on her hip.

"Just wanted to make sure it was you. I don't see you here often," she said, "So what are you doing here?"

"None of your business!" Bakura spat and shifted his position so he could stand a little bit more comfortable, bad move however, because when he moved Mai saw Malik who tried to hide.

"Oh, and who is this?" Malik's breath got caught in her throat as Mai leaned down to get a look at her face. Malik quickly pulled the hat further down her so you couldn't see her eyes. Mai smirked as she turned to Bakura. "Ah, I see. You're here on a little date huh?"

Bakura's eyes almost fell out of his skull and he blushed brightly. "W-what!? No we are not-" Malik pinched him in the arm. "What?" Bakura whispered.

"Tell her we're dating!" Malik whisper back.

"What!? Why?" Bakura hissed under his breath.

"Think a little! If she thinks we're dating she'll leave us alone!" Malik shot back. Bakura growled and turned to Mai.

"Yes, we are on a date so could you please?" he said through clenched teeth. Mai giggled.

"Of course. Have fun love birds," She said and walked away, leaving the two "love birds" alone.

"… It actually worked," Bakura said after a minute. Malik looked up at him and grinned. "Told you so," she giggled, "let's continue our "date" 'Kura," she laughed as Bakura openly swore at her.

* * *

**Muhahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! What do you think of that? I've noticed under this year since I started obsessing over Yugioh that I love putting Malik in embarrassing and mentally scaring situations:D don't know why.**

**(1) I'm extremly bad at descriptions so just imagine something really ugly here.  
(2)I wasn't sure which currency I was going to use here, but then I thought 'hey they do live in japan so yen it is'  
(3)this is after battle city and since Malik officially become one of the "good guys" I don't think he would appreciate stealing even ig he was a villain before.**

**Review and you'll get...(damn i'm running out of food here!) you'll get... hamburgers. yeah. that will do for now.;P**


	6. Bakura, the jealous gentleman, Sort of

**Hello*smiles* It's been a while... Like 3-4 months*gets stabbed* I'm sorry I haven't updated this but it was like this: First I had a lot of tests so I had no time to write and when I actually had the time I didn't have the energy to write. That + I actually lost interest for this story^^; No I'm not going to abandon it(I have to finish it damn it!) And if I continue to write I might get the interest back. Oh right, I almost forgot *hands out hamburgers to the reviewers* there you go. Thank you all^^**

**Now ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, if I did I would have someone else to write this for me;)**

* * *

"Come on Malik, slow down a little!" Bakura called after the furious Egyptian as he almost had to run to keep up with her enraged strives. Malik stopped abruptly and Bakura almost ran right into her.  
"That fucking old pervert! How the hell does he even dare to-ARGH!" She roared and gritted her teeth as Bakura took a step back.

"Calm down Malik, it's not-"

"Hell I'll calm down! I should go back in there and kick his ass 'til he's begging for mercy! And do you know what I'll do then? I'll kick even harder!" Malik shrieked making Bakura flinch and take another step back.

"Just because some guy grabbed your ass-"

"Some guy? Some guy! It was a fucking old pervert Bakura! A fucking old pervert that-" Bakura silenced her by putting his hand over her mouth.

"You're drawing attention to yourself so shut up for a minute," Malik glared at him and then at the people who were sending quizzical looks at them. Bakura removed his hand from her mouth. "Besides," he smirked, "He's probably still laying out cold on the floor from that amazing kick you gave him."

The corner of Malik's mouth twitched and she grinned slyly. "Thanks, but it wasn't half as impressive as the punch you gave him. I swear I could actually hear his nose crack!" Bakura blushed a little and coughed. "Well I…" Malik laughed and took his arm and pulled him with her down the street, now in a better mood than before.

"What do we do now? We still have an hour or so until we have to be at the game shop," she asked and Bakura shrugged.

"Don't know, what do you feel like doing?" he asked in a bored tone. Malik pondered on that for a minute when her stomach growled loudly and Bakura laughed. "Can't answer for yourself Malik?" the girl blushed embarrassedly and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Shut up," she muttered. Bakura smirked and rolled his eyes and looked around.

"Guess we should get some food…" he said and spotted a restaurant at the corner of the street. "How about that place over there?" Malik looked in the direction he was pointing and nodded.

"Looks good enough," she approved while Bakura grinned.

"Good, because you're paying for the food," he said.

Malik's eyes widened. "What! Why should I pay for your food too?"

"Because I never pay for anything and I don't plan on starting either," Bakura replied simply. Malik crossed her arms and pouted.

"It's not fair. You're the guy here, you should pay," she retorted and Bakura smirked wider.

"Not today young lady," he ruffled her hair and Malik glared daggers at him.

"Call me lady again and I swear I'll-" Bakura chuckled and snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her towards the restaurant.

"Let's go before you break something with your kicks," Malik pouted but followed him obediently.

In the end, Malik still had to pay for lunch for both of them since Bakura had no money with him.

* * *

"Damn, that was good food!" Bakura exclaimed happily while Malik sulked as she walked behind him.

"Of course it tasted good, you got it for free you bastard," she muttered and ran a hand through her hair. "You owe me for this," she said and the albino stopped and turned around to look at her. An evil grin spread on his face and Malik blinked confused as to why he stopped.

"Why did you stop-" Bakura suddenly slammed her up against a wall. Malik gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes. "W-what the hell was that for! Bakura, let go!" she screamed and trashed to get out of the yami's iron grip. Bakura chuckled and leaned closer so that his lips brushed against her ear. Malik stiffened immediately.

"Of course Malik," he whispered smoothly. "I owe you now eh?" Malik moved uncomfortably as his breath played on her skin. "Ryou has told you how I repay my debts right?" Malik gulped as Bakura snaked an arm around her waist. "I repay them with wishes(1)," Bakura said and smirked again.

"W-wishes?" Malik repeated and blushed as Bakura nuzzled her neck.

"Mm," Bakura hummed. "And I think I can guess what your wish is Malik," the girl shivered.

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked quietly. Bakura grinned slyly against her skin and looked up at her flushed face.

"Oh, I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking," Malik's eyes widened further. "And since you've become more of my '_taste'_, I can happily fulfill your wish," he said and licked her neck sensually, making her shudder.

Malik blushed badly and tried to push Bakura off her. "B-bakura… S-stop it," Bakura didn't listen and continued to leave small butterfly kisses on her neck up to her ear. "What the hell, get off me!" Malik was starting to panic. She flailed and kicked to get free but Bakura held her still. People on the street stopped up and wondered whether they should help the girl or if this was something normal between the two and they should just leave them. "Bakura!" Malik screamed desperately and the white-haired yami chuckled darkly as he released her and straightened up.

"What is it?" he asked smugly as he traced a finger along her jawline. "You don't want you payment?" Malik's blush increased by ten.

"No! Can't you just pay back with money like normal people! Why the hell did you do that?"

Bakura grinned and patted her on the shoulder. "I just wanted to see your face when I did it, because it was fucking hilarious," he said.

Silence.

Eye-twitch.

"**WHAT!"**

Bakura laughed and Malik looked ready to strangle him. "You fucking-" she roared and punched him with her small fists, not hard enough to actually do some serious damage but hard enough to hurt. Bakura only laughed louder.

"C-calm down Malik!" he laughed and caught her hands to stop her from hitting him. Malik huffed and pulled her arms back and shot a glance at the big clock that stood by the train station nearby.

"It's almost two o'clock. We should head to the game shop," she said and walked ahead. Bakura followed her casually and glared at those who gave them weird looks.

* * *

Yami looked up at the clock on the wall. _'They should be here any minute now,'_ he thought and went out in the living room and sat down on the couch. He didn't have to wait long before the doorbell rang and loud voices could be heard from outside. Yami got up and opened the door only to be almost run over by Bakura who ran for his life while dodging snowballs aimed at him.

"Out of the way pharaoh!" A snowball splattered against the wall only an inch from the door. Yami's eyes widened.

"What in the name of-" the ex-pharaoh quickly dodged as another snowball whined past his head.

"Shit! I'm sorry Yami! I was aiming for Bakura!" Yami looked up with a shocked expression as a blonde girl with tanned skin and violet eyes ran up to him, looking very apologetic. Yami's eyes widened further and his mouth fell open.

"Malik?" he asked in disbelief. The girl smiled lightly.

"The one and only," she giggled as Yami stared at her dumbfounded.

"You… certainly look different," he stumbled with his words while Bakura rolled his eyes. "Duh," Yami sent him a glare before stepping aside. "Come in," Malik nodded gratefully, happy to get away from the cold outside. Bakura muttered something under his breath as he shook some snow out of his equally white hair. Yami looked at him with disapproval as the snow melted into a small puddle on the floor under the albino's feet. Bakura scowled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Yami replied and turned to Malik who was taking her gloves and hat off. "Why were you attacking Bakura with snowballs?" he asked curiously.

"Because he was being an asshole," Malik replied as she glared at the former king of thieves.

"You started it!" Bakura defended himself.

Yami sighed. "Do I even want to know?"

"No," both said in unison. Yami shrugged and invited them into the living room. Malik and Bakura sat down in the big couch while Yami settled for the armchair. The former ruler studied them silently.

"First of all," he spoke after a while, "why are you wearing girls clothes Malik?" he asked as he eyed Malik's new outfit.

"What, you don't like them?" Malik asked with fake hurt as she pouted cutely. Then she laughed. "I don't know why I bought them really, I guess I just really liked them," Yami blinked at her and Malik giggled again.

"They… suit you…" the pharaoh finally said and scratched the back of his head. Malik grinned while Bakura rolled his eyes. "Anyway," Yami said as his expression turned serious, "tell me everything on how this happened to you."

Malik nodded and told him the whole story, from Marik's toaster-fiasco, to Bakura's failed attempt to turn her back. Yami listened intently and sometimes nodded or grunted in response. When she was done Malik sighed and leaned back against the couch as the spirit of the puzzle furrowed his brows in deep thought.

"Well," he began. "I've never heard of anything like this before, not even back when I was pharaoh," Malik nodded slowly. "What I wonder is how Marik of all people could lose control like that. He always has full control over his powers. It doesn't make sense," Bakura nodded in agreement.

"Marik does a lot of crazy shit with his shadow magic but he's always in control," The albino said and looked at Malik. "You should actually be happy that all that happened was that you changed gender. With shadow magic, it could've easily have been something much worse," Malik gulped.

"Something much worse?"

"You could be missing an arm or two for instance," Yami said. "Or your head," Malik paled considerably. Yami smiled comfortingly and placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Don't worry, something like that won't happen when we change you back because then we will have full control," Malik nodded slowly and relaxed remarkably.

"But first we have to out how to change her back," Bakura pointed out. Yami nodded and stood up.

"Well, I guess it is my turn to try the basic way to negate spells," Malik blinked and looked at Bakura for an explanation.

"What I did before," the pale yami replied. Malik nodded understanding.

"Malik, can you please stand up?" Yami asked politely. The young woman stood up and walked over to him. She noticed grimly that she was about as short as the man. Yami took a deep breath and tapped his millennium puzzle which started to glow in response. Malik swallowed nervously as the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead and he placed his palm against hers. Bakura narrowed his eyes and watched the two with narrowed eyes.

The room seemed to be getting filled with thin black smoke that spun around the two in a large circle that got smaller and smaller. Yami's eyes were set in a concentrated glare as the puzzle glowed brighter than before. Malik felt her whole body go warm as shadow magic started to pulse through her veins, slowly trying to change her from the inside. It felt odd but not unpleasant.

Yami's face suddenly wrenched up in pain and he started to pant. Malik looked at him worriedly. "Y-yami? Are you okay?" the pharaoh closed his eyes and grunted in response. Malik suddenly felt very scared. What if Yami was going to get hurt? Like Bakura? The thin black smoke that surrounded them seemed to get thicker by every second while Yami just seemed to get weaker. "Yami, you can stop now," Malik pleaded but the former ruler of Egypt shook his head in determination. Big veins popped up on his arms and on his neck as he focused on giving his energy to Malik. A small trail of purple light traveled up from his puzzle to the hand he haeld connected with her forehead. Malik bit her lip and wondered if she should stop him before something happened or if she should let him continue.

Yami's arm was starting to shake and the purple light shot out dangerous sparks at them. Yami quickly removed his hand from her. Bakura's eyes widened and Malik stared horrified as he was thrown back as if he had been hit by an invisible explosion into the opposite wall with a loud bang. He screamed from the impact before he slid down on the floor.

"Yami!" Malik shouted when she finally trusted her voice again and most of the shadow magic had disappeared. She ran over and kneeled down by the twitching body. "Yami? Are you okay?" she asked concerned as the pharaoh slowly tried to get up before falling face down back into the floor. He grunted and rolled over on his back.

"I'm okay…" he muttered. Bakura walked over to them. He smirked but still managed to look serious.

"Well, I'm not going to say it wasn't satisfying to see you knocked to the floor because it was very, very satisfying," he said. Yami glared up at him and was about to tell him to shut up but Malik beat him to it.

"Shut up Bakura! Can't you see he's injured?" the Egyptian snapped and carefully helped the puzzle spirit into sitting position. Bakura blinked.

"But I-"

"How are you Yami? Can I get you anything?" Malik ignored him and focused on the injured yami in her arms. Yami shook his head.

"Can you… help me to the couch so I can lie down for a minute?" he asked weakly. Malik nodded and helped him to his feet and supported him over to the couch where he laid down.

"Better?" Malik asked. Yami nodded.

"Much better."

Bakura stared at them dumbly. He felt… abandoned to say the least. Having one of his usually best friends snap at him in favor for his arch enemy was quiet upsetting. He had barely done anything! She didn't have to get mad at him for just saying what he thought at the moment and fuss over the pharaoh as if he was the most important man in the world. She did _**not**_ have to touch him like that to see if he was okay. She did _**not**_ have to look at him with her big, _gorgeous_ violet eyes filled with worry and _he_ _**definitely**_ did _**not**_ have to smile at her like that while holding her petite hand in his own, squeezing it reassuringly. Bakura gritted his teeth and openly glared holes in the back of Malik's head as he walked over to sit down in the armchair now that the couch was occupied. He absently remembered that the Egyptian hadn't been as concerned for him when he had been hurt in the same way the day before and that made him scowl deeper.

"Malik, can you get me some water?" Yami asked as he coughed a bit. Malik nodded and stood up and went out to the kitchen, leaving the two yamis alone. Yami sighed and closed his eyes while Bakura glared heatedly at him before he sighed and put on a bored expression. Yami opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"You know, he makes a pretty cute girl after all," Bakura stiffened and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What makes you say that?" he asked through clenched teeth. Yami blinked at him before smirking knowingly. Bakura's eye twitched. "What?" but before Yami could answer Malik came back with the water.

* * *

Ryou sighed tiredly as he got his bag out of his locker. It had been a tiring day to say the least. To keep the tanned yami somewhat controlled had proved to be more difficult than it should have been. Both he and Yugi had worked their asses off in order to keep Marik from killing someone, setting fire to something, using shadow magic on someone, torturing someone with spoons (yes. He **can** do that), making the chemistry lab explode, starting a food fight and a whole lot of other things.

Marik stood beside him, leaning against the lockers as he sucked on two lollipops at the same time while having a dark scowl marking his sharp features. "Are you done yet?" he asked and Ryou nodded as he shut his locker and both made their way down the hall to the doors where Yugi and the rest of the gang where waiting.

"Finally!" Jonouchi shouted. "We were starting to wonder if something had happened to you guys," Marik growled and pushed his way past the loud blonde who blinked. Ryou sent Yugi a meaningful look and the other nodded and followed Marik out of the building. The rest followed, talking about this and that and were generally happy that school was over for the day. Ryou and Otogi talked about the latest board game the game designer had made, Honda and Jonouchi discussed loudly whether Honda would make it to the basketball team or not and Yugi and Anzu just chatted friendly with each other. Marik was sulking by himself.

Just as they reached the schools gates they heard a familiar voice calling them. "Hi you guys!" Jonouchi looked up and grinned as he saw a blonde woman making her way towards them.

"Hey Mai! What's up?" he asked as everyone else greeted the new person joining them.

"I'm fine thank you. Just thought I should pass by and say hello to you all," Mai beamed and ran a hand through her silky hair.

"That's nice of you, we haven't seen you in a while," Anzu said, glad to have some female company once in a while. Mai grinned and then spotted Ryou. Her grin widened as she walked over to the white-haired boy.

"Hey, guess who I saw at the mall today?" she asked and looped an arm around Ryou's shoulders. Ryou looked puzzled.

"Who?"

"I met a certain someone's darker half," Mai giggled and nudged his side. Ryou blinked.

"Bakura? What would he be doing at the mall? He hates it there," he asked confused. Mai smirked.

"Ah, but he was not alone," that got everyone's attention.

"He was there with someone?" Yugi asked. Mai nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, he was on a date with a really cute girl," everyone's eyes almost fell out of their skulls.

"_**What!"**_ they all screamed in unison. Ryou stared with wide eyes at the older woman. "You have to be kidding! Bakura has never been interested in dating," he said in disbelief.

"Who was the girl? Anyone we know?" Honda asked. Mai pouted with her cherry red lips in deep thoughts.

"She looked familiar but I don't think I've ever met her before. She was very cute though," she said.

Ryou wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "Bakura on a date? Who could-" his eyes widened in realization. He gulped and turned his head to look at the yami who stood behind him. The Egyptian radiated fury and the hairgel had finally given up so that his hair stood straight up on his head. The third eye glowed eerily on his forehead.

"**He was on a **_**what**_** with **_**who**_** you said…?" **he asked darkly. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"M-marik?" Yugi asked uncertainly. Everyone else, besides Ryou yelled out in surprise.

"Eeeeeh?"

Marik looked at them before repeating his question. "**I asked: He was on a **_**what**_** with **_**who?" **_Ryou gulped. He sounded really creepy right now.

"He was on a date with some girl," Mai answered hesitantly. Marik stared at her as his brain seemed to replay what she said over and over until he was sure he had heard right.

His eyes narrowed. "**That son of a bitch," **he muttered before he ran off to find Bakura.

"Marik wait!" Yugi and Ryou followed him. The rest of the gang all looked confused at each other before setting off behind the three.

* * *

**Oh, Mai. Who knew you could be such a gossiper?XD I think Bakura is in some real big trouble now:O and poor Malik. But who can resist to grope that ass(looks at Bakura meaningful. Bakura: What?) And Bakura is burning of jealousy. Can it get any better?XD Are my chapters getting longer or what? This one was almost as long as last chapter(if not longer) I promise you will not have to wait as long for the next chapter as you have for this. I want to finish this soon;P **

**(1) - This is a refference to the first time Bakura and Ryou first spoke with each other in the Manga. Bakura "granted" Ryou wishes in form of sealing his friends souls in rpg dolls as payment for his "rent" for living in Ryou's body.**

**Review and Marik will share some of his lollipops with you(Marik:Hey!) See you all next chapter;D**


	7. Who plays the most dishonourably?

**Hello everyone^^ I'm finally back with a new chapter!:D I'm so happy so many liked and reviewed the last chapter. I never thought I would get over 15 reviews on just one chapter! *huggles* Thank you very much! :D You definitely deserve your lollipops. Marik, give me the lollipops.**

**Marik:(Hugs the bag of lollipops possesively to his chest and glares)**

**Come on, give them to me.**

**Marik:No! My candy!**

**Give them to me!*deathglare***

**Marik:*reluctantly gives me the lollipops***

**There^^ *hands out lollipops to all reviewers* Thank you all! ****I've drawn Malik's outfit in this story and put it up on DeviantArt account:D If you want to see it the link is on my profile;)  
So this is chapter 7 and I'm not overly happy with it. I got stuck all the time and just couldn't write and also school has started again and gives me no freetime to write it seems like. But I really wanted to finish this so here it is, not the best but at least it's here^^; **

**So ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh, If I did then it would have more yaoi than cardgames;D**

* * *

Malik sighed deeply as she stirred the spoon in her hot drink. She brought it to her lips and sipped on it carefully, liking how the warmth spread in her body as she listened to the 3000 years old Egyptian spirits carry out their discussion without getting a solution. They had been bickéring for about an hour now.

Yami wrinkled his forehead in deep thought. "How about we-"

"Already tried that," Bakura cut him off. "It doesn't work."

"Then how about-"

"Not possible without a sacrifice and to be frank, no matter how much fun butchering a couple of sheep at the secret altar in Egypt at the third full moon may sound, I think I'll pass," the thief said sarcastically while he played absently with a strand of his white hair. Yami sighed and looked at Malik.

"Are you okay Malik? Do you feel anything unusual?" Malik blinked.

"No, I'm fine besides the most obvious things."

Yami sighed and turned his gaze back to Bakura. "What do we do then?"

"Don't ask me," Bakura replied. "I'm an expert in shadow magic but I've never encountered a spell this strong that won't break for anything," Malik started to feel anxious as she sat up straighter.

"What does that mean exactly?" Yami and Bakura looked at her, then at each other, then away from her. Bakura cleared his throat and Yami scratched the back of his head. Malik furrowed her eyebrows. "Well?"

It was Yami who hesitantly spoke first.

"Malik, Since we're having trouble with this you may have to consider this change… permanent," he said awkwardly. Malik eyes widened and she paled considerably.

"**What!" **she shrieked and flew up from her seat. Yami and Bakura however jumped back in their seat as she started to have a panic attack. "This cannot be permanent! I don't want to be a girl!" she screamed and started to pace around the living. "There has to be a way to change me back! Has to be!"

Bakura stood up and walked over to her. "Malik stop screaming-"

"What am I going to do!" Malik screamed as she grabbed Bakura by the hem of his shirt and pulled him down to eye-level. Bakura swallowed. "Please Bakura, do something!" Malik cried out as her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I don't want to live the rest of my life with a pair of tits and a… and a…!" the tears spilled over and Malik buried her face in Bakura's shirt and sobbed loudly.

The former thief king was not sure what he was going to do. He had never liked dealing with crying women. He helplessly looked at Yami for advice, but the pharaoh looked just as lost as Bakura himself felt. The white haired yami hesitantly lifted his hand and patted her awkwardly on the head. Malik cried louder and Bakura panicked. "H-hey Malik, stop crying," he gently shook her by the shoulders. "Please stop!" Malik sobbed and looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, tear streaks marked her cheeks and her pouty lips quivered slightly. It took all of Bakura's willpower to swallow the urge to just lean down and kiss her. It'll be alright," he said, though somewhat strained. "We'll find the fucking cure alright?" Malik hiccupped and nodded. "Good," Bakura breathed and pushed her arm-length distance away from him but never let go of her shoulders. "Now stop crying," he ordered.

Malik chuckled and wiped away her tears. "I would never have guessed you were afraid of weeping women," she said.

"I'm not!" Bakura spluttered as he blushed embarrassedly. Malik laughed.

"Are too! You were so scared!"

"I was not! And if I was it was because I was worried you'd ruin my shirt with your snot!"

Yami rolled his eyes as the two continued bickering. He sat up slowly, trying to cause himself as little pain as possible. His chest and back hurt terribly from his meeting with the wall earlier but he did his best to not let it show. He watched with amusement as his former enemies held a glaring contest in the middle of his living room.

Malik stood, hands on her hips, head bent at the back of her neck as she stared up at Bakura who had his arms crossed as he glared down at her. It looked pretty funny since they stood only about two inches away from each other.

After a couple of minutes Malik sighed and looked away defeated. Bakura smirked in triumph.

"I win," he said proudly. Malik rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said and crossed her arms. "I bet you were born with that glare anyway so it's cheating."

Bakura tilted his head and smirked. "Are you accusing me of playing dishonorably?"

"You know what? That's exactly what I'm doing," Malik growled.

"You should talk for yourself missy," Bakura said and ruffled her hair. "If anyone cheats in here it's you, you deceitful little bastard."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Malik hissed. Bakura smirked wider.

"You cheat more than I do Malik. You were the one who wanted to use Ryou to force the pharaoh to give up in that duel and brainwashed Jounouchi and put illegal cards in his deck. I bet you didn't even get your locator cards yourself when you just could get one of your mind slaves to get them for you," Malik stared at him dumbfounded.

"B-but… Y-you… Then what about you!"

"I got my locator cards fair and square and I did it myself," Bakura replied smugly. "So I don't cheat."

Malik opened her mouth to protest but shut it again in lack of a comeback. She scowled at him and clenched her fists.

"Don't be ridiculous Bakura, you cheat almost all the time," Yami said bored as he laid his chin to rest in his hand that was propped up on the armrest of the couch. Bakura's eyebrow twitched as he turned his face to look at the former ruler of Egypt.

"Stay out of this your highness, this is between me and Malik," he growled warningly. Yami however smirked and continued to talk.

"Remember when we played monster world?**(1)"** he asked smugly. Bakura glared at him. "You trapped Yugi and the other's souls into dolls, cheated with the dice, then you-"

"You cheated with the dice too!" Bakura snarled and pointed and accusing finger at him.

"Only once and that was to prove that you cheated," Yami said calmly and waved him off as if he was an annoying fly. "And when you stopped with that and we both agreed to not use that cheating technique anymore, you used the millennium ring's power to seal a portion of your soul into the dice to give yourself consecutive critical hits, and on top of it all you pierced Ryou's hand on one of the game play towers," he continued, adding the last bit with a cold glare.

"Ryou already forgave me for that!" Bakura shouted exasperated.

"Anyway," Yami closed his eyes and smirked, "I'd say that you play the most dishonourably."

"And what about you pharaoh? Like hell you've never cheated somehow," Bakura sneered and crossed his arms over his chest. Malik watched curiously as the two yamis shared some sort of silent conversation.

"I do not cheat, only if absolutely necessary," Yami said after a minute.

"So you do cheat?" Malik asked confused. Yami looked up at her and smirked. "If I ever did it has never been proved," he said smoothly and Malik blinked while Bakura snorted and uncrossed his arms.

"Whatever," the albino growled and moved to go back to his chair. "We must figure out what to do with Malik…"

All three of them looked up when they heard the bell from the shop ring when the door flung open, signaling someone had entered and that someone was angrily stomping down the hallway. Malik and Yami watched wide eyed as Bakura was tackled to the floor with an enraged, blonde Egyptian on top of him who was hissing like a startled desert cobra.

"Marik, what the fuck!" Bakura coughed as Marik had on hand pressed against his throat, cutting off his air supply.

"What the hell have you been doing with my hikari!" the glowing eye on the Egyptian's forehead blinked angrily. Bakura tried to yank the hand away from his throat. Marik only squeezed harder. "Ngh... Marik... What are you... talking about...?" Bakura was turning blue due the lack of oxygen. Malik finally snapped out of her shock.

"Marik!" she exclaimed. Marik looked up and his eyes widened as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he asked after a minute. Bakura took the moment of distraction to kick the blonde yami off him.

Just then, Ryou and Yugi rushed in. "Marik!" they shouted in unison as Bakura sat up, rubbing his throat, and kicked the blonde lightly in the side.

"You idiot, what did you do that for?" he said hoarsely as he glared at the other yami. Ryou quickly knelt down beside him. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Yugi looked around and his eyes fell on Malik who looked completely dumfounded.

"Oh my god, is that you Malik?" the shortest hikari gaped at her. Ryou looked up and his eyebrows almost rose to his hairline. Malik blinked a few times at her fellow hikaris.

"Yeah, it's me," she said slowly. Ryou and Yugi just stared at her. Marik wasn't much better. Apparently they had not been prepared that she would have those kinds of clothes. Under other circumstances Malik would have found their reactions amusing but right now she wasn't thinking about it.

Then the door opened and they could hear the other's voices down the hall. Malik couldn't do anything but groan and smack her forehead with her palm. "Oh no. You lead them here didn't you?" Ryou and Yugi scratched the back of their heads and nodded.

"Yugi! What's happening man!" Jounouchi panted as he came up beside his friend.

"Yeah what's up?" Honda echoed as he came into view, followed by Anzu, Mai and Otogi. They looked around and saw the two yamis and Ryou on the floor.

"What happened? Why is Bakura here and Marik dressing up as Malik?" Jounouchi asked confused. Then he noticed Malik who stood in the middle of the room. "And who are you?" he blinked.

"She looks familiar..." Honda mused and tilted his head slightly to the side. The others muttered in agreement. Malik gulped. Soon they would figure it out!

It took them five (for Jou: ten) seconds to realize who it was.

"**Malik!"** they all shouted in surprise. Malik squirmed uncomfortably.

"Yeah, it's me," she sighed. More sounds of surprise filled the room.

"You're a chick!" Honda exclaimed. Malik glared at him effortlessly.

"Thanks for reminding me," she muttered.

"But how!" Anzu asked as she stared.

"You were the girl I met at the mall!" Mai gasped when she realized.

"What the heck happened to you man?" Jounouchi shouted. In the midst of all the questions, Bakura got up on his feet and walked over to the armchair and plopped down. Marik shook his head and also stood up, anger seemingly forgotten for a minute. Yami sat up straighter.

"Be quiet everyone!" he shouted in his deep voice. It was the kind of voice you obey, the pharaoh voice. Everyone immediately quieted down. "Now you're free to explain Malik."

"Thanks Yami," Malik sighed and started to retell what had happened the last two days. When she was done everybody was still quiet.

"So..." Otogi began. "Your psychotic darker side has accidentally turned you into a girl and now you have no idea how to turn you back?" Malik nodded solemnly.

"We'll find the solution soon," Yami said as Yugi put his hand on his shoulder, looking deeply concerned after he had heard how Yami was thrown into a wall.

Malik ran a hand through her hair. "I hope so... My sister can't come home and see me like this," Honda put a hand on her shoulder and nodded with pity.

"Ah!" Marik suddenly exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him as the eye of Horus reappeared on his forehead. He suddenly threw himself at Bakura who instinctively raised his hands to stop Marik's from harming him. Honda and Jounouchi quickly grabbed the Egyptian's arm and pulled him away.

"You fucker!" Marik spat at Bakura who just blinked. Malik rushed forward to calm the raging yami down.

"Marik! Stop it!" she shouted and grabbed his shirt to make him look at her.

"What the hell is wrong with him Ryou?" Bakura asked. Ryou blinked, then blushed and coughed a little.

"I think it's because you two went on a date..." he said finally. Malik and Bakura stared at him with blank faces. Marik snarled.

"Are you two dating?" Anzu, Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda and Otogi asked surprised at the same time.

"What- No we're not!" Malik exclaimed, growing redder by the second.

"That's not what you told me," Mai said with a small smirk playing on her lips as she leaned against the wall. Malik blush intensified with about ten degrees.

"No no no! You're wrong! It wasn't like that at all!" she exclaimed and waved her hands in front of her. "We're not dating!"

"You're not? Well that's too bad. You look cute together," Mai said and her smirk grew wider. Malik now looked like a living tomato. Even Bakura had the decency to look embarrassed.

"It wasn't like that!" Malik repeated. "We just said that so you would go away!"

"And leave you to your love business?" Otogi said suggestively while wriggling his eyebrows. Now both Bakura and Malik were blushing.

"Will you shut up? There's nothing between me and Malik," Bakura said and cleared his throat. Malik nodded quickly in agreement.

"Really?" Marik asked suspiciously as he looked at them through narrowed eyes.

"Yes, really," Bakura and Malik said in unison. Marik visibly relaxed and Jou and Honda released him when they were sure he wouldn't try to attack Bakura again.

"What were you doing at the mall anyway," Ryou asked curiously.

"I had to get new clothes of course," Malik said. "All of Isis clothes are completely the wrong size," she shrugged.

"I see..." Yugi said slowly and tilted his head slightly. "But why a skirt?" he asked while the rest of the guys muttered to themselves. No matter how girly they all thought of Malik as a guy they'd never imagined him to wear a skirt, at least not a short one that showed his legs.

"Why not?" Malik blinked. "It looks good doesn't it?" No one could disagree.

"Sure does hon'," Mai replied with a smile. "Those clothes are perfect for you."

"Thanks," Malik smiled. "It was Bakura who picked out most of it," every pair of eyes in the room turned to the thief who until now had looked bored out of his skull. Now his eyes were wide and his face sported an embarrassed blush. Even his ears were red!

"I did not," he muttered. Malik blinked.

"You did too. And you were the one who wanted me to try all those dresses and got the boots for me," she said, completely oblivious to the embarrassment Bakura felt upon having the others hearing this. A sly smirk spread on Marik's lips.

"Really thief king? I would never have guessed you like runway shows," he chuckled as everyone tried desperately to keep from laughing.

"Will. You. Shut. Up?" Bakura growled warningly, his red skin making a strong contrast to his white hair.

"I'm sorry Bakura," Ryou giggled. "It's just to fun to imagine."

Mai patted Bakura on the shoulder. "At least you have great taste," she said. Then Marik burst out laughing, quickly followed by Ryou, Otogi, Honda, Jounouchi and even by Yugi and Yami.

"Shut up!" Bakura roared, feeling totally humiliated. Malik blinked confused. She didn't get why everyone was laughing.

"Hmm, look like you hurt his pride," Anzu giggled.

"How did I do that?" Malik asked and scratched the back of her head.

"What you just said doesn't go very well with the badass image Bakura has," Mai explained amusedly. "He's embarrassed," Malik's mouth formed into a small 'o' shape in realization.

The laughter died down after a while but amusement still lingered in the air.

"Anyway, now that we're all here," Yami said, mostly referring to Marik, Bakura and himself, "we should be able solve Malik's 'problem'," and then they were back to throw out ideas that were rejected by the other two

* * *

Later that day, Malik and Marik had left the game shop and were on their way home. The yamis had made new attempts to break Malik's spell which had resulted in Marik getting a bruise the size of a baseball on his left arm, Bakura's shirt being ripped to pieces (he borrowed a new one from Yami later) and Yami nearly being burnt to a crisp (Marik found that hilarious) but the worst of all: Malik was still a girl.

"Ow..." Marik whined as he poked the bruise on his arm.

"Don't touch it and it won't hurt too much," Malik suggested. Malik pouted and touched his hair and made a disgusted face.

"Can't wait 'til we get home so I can take a shower and get rid of this goo," Malik chuckled slightly at his childish tone but said nothing about it.

They got to their house and Malik unlocked the door and both walked inside. Malik put down the bag that held the rest of her clothes and started to take off her shoes. Marik shrugged out of the school uniform jacket and dropped it to the floor. Malik looked at him disapprovingly but let it slide.

"I'm hungry Malik," the tanned yami yawned.

"Let's just order a pizza or something," Malik muttered as Marik pulled the white t-shirt over his head and dropped that also to the floor. The phone rang and Malik went to answer it.

"Hello, Ishtar residence," she said.

"_Hello? Who is this?"_ Malik's eyes widened and she quickly yanked the phone away from her ear as if she had been burned. Marik looked at her questioningly.

"It's Isis!" Malik hissed. "Oh dear Ra, what do we do?" Marik acted quickly and snatched the phone away from her and put it to his ear.

"Hey Isis," he said quickly, "How are you doing?"

"_Marik, who was that?" _the female voice on the other line asked.

"Who?" Marik said dumbly, trying to win some time.

"_She who answered the phone,"_ Isis pressed, sounding impatient.

"Ah, her... She is umm... Malik's classmate," he said slowly while Malik nodded encouragingly for him to continue with the lie. "She's here for some project she and Malik are doing for school and picked up the phone since I couldn't at the moment," Malik did the thumbs up.

"_Okay..." _Isis said. _"Can I talk to Malik please?"_ Marik's eyes widened slightly. "No, he's umm... he's in the shower," the yami said.

"_He's in the shower while one of his female classmates is at the house?"_ Isis asked suspiciously. Marik realized his mistake.

"Umm yeah, but she just left so...," he said lamely. Isis was quiet for a while before she sighed.

"_Okay. Tell Malik that everything is alright over here and I'll be home in two days."_

"I'll tell him that. Bye!" Marik said and hung up before she could say anything more.

Malik looked at him worriedly. "What did she say?" Marik glanced at her.

"She'll be back in two days," Malik inhaled deeply and held her breath.

"We have to get me back to normal," she said finally. Otherwise they were both screwed.

* * *

**Well it looks like Bakura survived XD Him and Malik really should have thought twice about lying to Mai. And I really like Mai and Otogi being the teasing characters, it fits them so well. And I liked the discussion about who plays the most dishonourably, though I have to say I actually think Malik wins on that one. He's done some bad stuff:O (Bakura: I hate you) *****gasp* And Isis is coming home! What are our brave heroes going to do!*snicker*They're getting short on time now. Will they get Malik normal in time? **

**Don't forget to check out Malik's clothes in this story in the link on my profile okay?;D**

**(1)This is from book 6-7 in the original Yugioh manga where Bakura and Ryou are first introduced to the series.**

**Review and you'll get a cupcake;D there are many different flavours.**


End file.
